


An Awful Mess

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes an awful mess of Draco, and that's all right with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written for Snapesgirl62.

The casual snap of Harry's fingers that caused the simple flame to appear reminded Draco of the reasons why he put up with many of the odd habits Harry had. Despite living in the magical world, many things Harry did had no explanation for them except to be Muggle in orientation, and Draco accepted that just because it fascinated him to watch Harry combine the two as he went. Many times to Draco's utter satisfaction and delight.

The small bluebell flame glowing from the end of one of Harry's fingertips touched the wick on the candle, and the twined cotton ignited, the fire changing from the magical blue to a living orangey-red.

The scent of sulphur wafted on the air for just a moment, then burned away as the rich scent of herbs and oil took its place. Draco watched Harry finish his preparation work as he lay on the padded and covered table. 

Anticipation tightened Draco's body and he closed his eyes as the blindfold covered his face, robbing Draco of one of his senses even as it heightened the others. 

"All right, there?"

Harry's voice ghosted across his ear and Draco shuddered, nodding, because he didn't trust his voice. Harry's lips graced over his temple and Draco leaned into the press, and then relaxed as Harry moved away.

The warm drizzle of oil on his skin made him sigh and Draco moaned as Harry's hands went to work. His fingers dug in hard, loosening knots and kinks out of tight muscles in Draco's back. He gave a grunt of displeasure as Harry only gave his arse cheeks a cursory glance of oil then moved on to his thighs. He felt the gentle scratches of Harry's nails as Harry rubbed the oil in and he spread his legs, offering himself to Harry. A slight intake of breath was Draco's only reward that Harry had been affected at all and he smirked.

"Feels amazing," Draco murmured.

Harry chuckled. "I'm only just getting started."

"I had hoped there would be more to this," Draco moaned as Harry's hands returned to his arse. His nails bit into Draco's cheeks, spreading him open and exposing him to Harry. Harry blew across his skin and Draco shuddered.

Opening his mouth to offer another quip, Draco let out a short, startled shout when something infinitely hotter and thicker than the oil dripped onto his cheek and ran down the crease. It stopped just before his anus, but the burn lingered on the sensitive skin. Another plop in the same spot warmed his skin again and the line grew thicker, hardening on his flesh as it cooled.

"What are you--"

"Shush. Just relax and allow me to concentrate," Harry murmured as more and more drops began to fall on his body.

Searing blobs of heat then lines scrolled across, not only his cheeks, but began to run over his back, down his legs and into the creases of his joints. The shock of the sensation on his skin of both the heat and the movement forced Draco to control his body, keeping it still. Even as the spots and streaks continued to form on his skin, he could also feel Harry's hands on his arse holding him open as well as the huffs of Harry's breath across the opening to his body.

"Oh, gods," Draco whispered, burying his face into his arms. His cock filled, lengthened, and dug into the table beneath him. He chanced a wriggle to adjust positions to be more comfortable with his erection between his body and the unforgiving surface of the table, but Harry stopped him by clenching his flesh.

"Be still. You'll break my pattern."

"You are going to sprain my dick," Draco snarled.

Harry chuckled and switched his grip on Draco's arse, helping him to his knees. A tingle of magic raced under him, cushioning the tabletop and Draco's knees sank into the surface a bit. His cock swung loose and Harry grasped it, stroking him in long, slow pulls.

Draco moaned and moved carefully into each tug then yelped as the hot drops began once more. Harry continued to jack his cock but also spread his arsecheeks once more as well. This time cool air blew over his anus and Draco gave up, surrendering as Harry licked over his hole. He hung his head, losing himself into the sensations of the heat, and Harry's hands and mouth.

Each drill of Harry's tongue, each slide of his fist, shot Draco's senses closer and closer to the edge, and then when a thick finger slipped inside of Draco beside Harry's tongue, Draco lost it completely.

Draco gasped and came, his back arching as Harry continued to stroke his release from him. He collapsed forward, back down to the table, not caring about Harry's pattern or the splatter of come on his stomach as he lay spent.

Harry covered his back, his body hard and a different sort of warmth, on Draco's. His prick, slick and firm, slipped between Draco's thighs, and Draco barely had the wherewithal to clench his legs together as Harry thrust.

Harry groaned and continued to move, fucking his cock between Draco's legs and huffing against the back of Draco's neck. Draco turned his head and Harry covered Draco's mouth with his own as he spent himself within the tightness of Draco's thighs.

Harry trembled over him then rolled off to the side and Draco turned, reaching up to lift away the blindfold. Bits of whitish wax covered Harry's chest and he reached over and flicked a fleck of it away from one nipple. Harry chuckled and shivered.

"So much for your pattern," Draco drawled, eyeing the mess they had made and moving gingerly on the table as he sat up. Candles, half burnt out and some still aflame, floated overhead with a couple pots of oil tipped precariously on their sides. "You made an awful mess."

"It was worth it," Harry murmured.

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry. "Indeed."


End file.
